


Late Bloomer

by killerkitty15



Series: Late Bloomer Series [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gay Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Verse, POV First Person, Self-Lubrication, Sex, slightly out of character i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerkitty15/pseuds/killerkitty15
Summary: Late bloomers were normal. Totally, completely normal. But, when one was a completely healthy, crime fighting, seventeen year old male who hadn’t had either a Rut or Heat, one tended to assume and assume Peter Parker did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to spoil anything but just so people are aware going in: Peter is a senior in high school and he is of legal consenting age (at least in the U.S.A)

Late bloomers were normal. Totally, completely normal. But, when one was a completely healthy, crime fighting, seventeen year old male who hadn’t had either a Rut or Heat, one tended to assume. I -your friendly neighborhood Peter Parker -had long since passed the showing period (11-14) and figured I was a Beta, as one does; I went through puberty, as one does, but had no particular mind consuming desire to claim or be claimed. Which was completely alright with me, especially with my responsibilities to my city as Spider-Man and an Avenger. Most superheroes and villains were Alpha or Beta anyway, Omega biology making crime fighting and underworld ruling a complete pain in the ass.

Hell, the only superhuman Omegas I knew were Natasha -whose physiology was more Beta since the Red Room chemically sterilized her when she was young, leaving behind the instinctual desire to reproduce but unable to go into Heat and do so -and Dr. Banner -who struggled with his Omega nature and the Hulk’s opposing, Alpha nature which added to the constant battle between the two mentalities. Of course, I had Omega, non-superhero friends but they don’t really help the point I’m trying to make. 

_ Whatever _ . Regardless of who was  _ what _ , wall crawler extraordinaire -aka yours truly -completely and wholeheartedly believed myself to be a Beta. As you’ve probably guessed, there’s a plot twist along the line. Relax. I’m getting to that. I have to set the scene first, you know? 

With  _ that  _ little bit of exposition over, let’s get to the plot and the eventual twist, shall we?

* * *

 

“Spidey!”

I was immediately assaulted upon entering Avenger’s HQ -or the one we had until aliens fucking destroyed it….again -strong, burly arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me against a broad chest. Both of which were encased in red spandex that hugged every dip and curve in muscle, leaving nothing to vivid imaginations. I felt the heat on my cheeks and knew they were red, as they so often got when this particular person became too touchy-feely and affectionate. Like a puppy. I kicked out my legs and wiggled my arms, trying to escape the sudden, unexpected embrace of the insane mercenary. “Deadpool?! What-?!”

“I apologize for the inconvenience, Mr. Parker,” JARVIS said from the ceiling -I really should’ve been more concerned about my secret identity but the Tower was secure and JARVIS didn’t use my full name so I figured everything was kosher, “Mr. Stark has called him in for a mission.”

“Ugh…” I groaned, finally freeing myself even though Deadpool just continued to giggle, wrapping himself around one of my arms instead, “and why am I here?”

“You’re the only one who’ll work with him.”

“Hell-o, Red,” the antihero greeted, making kissy faces and smoochy noises at Black Widow, who just gave him a cool, bone chilling look of disapproval, annoyance and overall indifference. 

“Hey, Tash,” I greeted cheekily, an odd but familiar warmth pooling in my chest as she turned her attention on me, her whole demeanor softening and pleasantly reminding me of all the domestic things you hear about Omega parents, “You going to inform us about the mission or you headed out?”

“Stark and Rogers wanted to meet with you two,” she said, muttering something about “overprotective Alphas” and “hovering” as she stepped closer to me and placed a hand on my upper arm, a move that was extremely affectionate coming from the Black Widow. “I have my own mission to complete.”

“Tash-?”

“You smell different,” she said suddenly, leaning in to sniff at my neck before jerking back, surprise crossing her face before her expression relaxed and she grinned. “ _ Oh _ . I see.” 

“What are you talking about, Iggy Azalea?” Deadpool growled next to me, holding onto my arm tighter and pulling me closer to him, his hackles practically rising though I failed to see why. As a Beta (again, don’t judge your chickens before they hatch, blah, blah, blah) I lacked the ability to pick up the scents of other people and the emotions in those scents, like Alphas -Deadpool, Tony, Steve, etc -and Omegas -Natasha, Dr. Banner, etc -could. Sometimes it was a pain in the ass and caused me to miss a lot of social cues. 

“Excuse you, she’s Rita fucking Ora. Check your privilege,” I sassed with a not at all serious glare at Deadpool before I turned back to the Omega-Beta, “And what do you mean I smell different?”

“You two need to stop hanging around each other,” she said with fond exasperation before her warm hand reached up and rested on my cheek soothingly, “All I can smell is that your body is beginning to prepare for change, but don’t worry. It’s probably a growth spurt.”

“...Rude.”

Natasha laughed, something that was rare but, when it did happen, it made me -and I’m sure everyone else -want to crawl inside that laugh and rest there forever. “Hurry and head upstairs before our two ‘leaders’” -yes, she did the air quotes with her fingers -”have a stroke.”

“Yes, Mom!” I chuckled, even though I didn’t completely understand why she’d think Stark and Cap would have a stroke if I wasn’t up there soon, and sprinted towards the elevators.

* * *

 

Our target was some new chump who was quickly rising in the criminal underworld after developing, and selling, a new drug that could send any Omega, even those that hadn’t “shown” -kids below the age of eleven -into automatic and immediate Heat. Anyone that had an Omega nature was at risk, at any age. The only Omegas that might be exempt were ones like Natasha, but those Omegas were rare. The drug didn’t affect Betas and Alphas positively or negatively and only needed to get in contact with skin to work. 

With this information in mind, though Deadpool and I were sure it didn’t apply to us, we set off.

* * *

 

“So, what’s between you and Beef Stroganoff anyway?”

I raised an eyebrow at the question and implication -not to mention Deadpool’s new nickname for Natasha, though I’m pretty sure the pasta dish is German or something -popping a Dorito -closer to ten -in my mouth. “She’s like a big sister or a pseudo-mom or something.”

“...Just how old are you anyway?”

“If I told you, you’d be disturbed that you’ve been staring at my ass for all these years we’ve known each other.”

“...You’re right. Ignorance is bliss...and so is your ass. Seriously, not even Omegas have a booty that fine.”

I couldn’t help but laugh before stealing a bite of his taco. Just to be a dick.  _ Obviously _ . It’s not like I thought that we indirectly kissed since his mouth was on it and so was mine and...stuff. “How come everything always comes back to my ass?” For real. Even though I hated and refused to admit that I was already attracted to...well,  _ everything  _ about Deadpool -he made his scars seem a lot worse than they really were, from what I’ve seen on his limbs and the bottom half of his face -and the  _ flirting _ ...well, that was just  _ flustering _ , even though it was playful and didn’t  _ really mean  _ anything. 

“The world revolves around dat ass, Spidey,” he said seriously, too serious to actually be serious, and soon enough he was smirking and stuffing his face with the rest of his taco, “Our target’s here, B-T-DUBS.”

“ _ Finally _ !” I sighed, standing and stretching, enjoying the way my bones and muscles popped in response and the slight ache that accompanied such a thing, “I have an essay to write so this needs to be quick.”

“...Holy fucking Lady Death, you’re in high school, aren’t you?”

“Yup.”

“I’m going to Hell in  _ soooooooooooo  _ many different religions.”

“Definitely.”

* * *

 

Of course, nothing was ever easy. Why would it be? I think the universe has made it clear that it absolutely fucking hates me. This dude just  _ had  _ to be some type of mutant/superhuman with super strength that -while certainly weaker than Hulk’s -still  _ fucking hurt _ . The henchmen were easy enough, as they normally are, but the superhuman jackoff kept  _ throwing  _ shit.

“Seriously, super-douché, are you trying to compensate for something?” I taunted as I webbed a goon to the factory wall, “Did one too many Omegas laugh at your small d  _ -ugh _ !” Apparently, the aspiring drug kingpin didn’t take too kindly to my questions, grabbing the front of my suit and tossing me, tearing the fabric of my suit on one of his gaudy rings in the process. Admittedly, that was probably aiming a bit below the belt -HA! Get it? -but I was pissed. Seriously. I had  _ an essay _ to write and this was taking entirely too long. I crashed into the wall, pain making my entire body numb and limp, the breath knocked from my lungs and I fell in a heap on the floor, unable to stand for a solid minute. “ _ F-Fuck… _ ” I wheezed, when my body finally remembered how to draw in air, pulling myself to my feet slowly, my limbs shaking and pain still raking up and down my spine, both numbing and making every sensation increase in severity, “Do you know how much this suit costs to replace?! Saving the day isn’t exactly a  _ lucrative business… _ ” 

“ _ LAWLS _ ! You should try doing what I do, Spidey!” Deadpool shouted over the sound of gunfire and swearing from the other henchmen that just kept on pouring in, like clowns getting out of one of those tiny cars, “I mean it! I get  _ total  _ bank! Mexican food for days!”

“Can you just deal with Mr. Roid Rage over there?” I hissed, managing to summersault away from a flying chair, hitting some ugly motherfucker in the balls as I did so (before kicking out his knees and webbing him to the floor, of course). 

“Sure thing, honey buns❤️!” Deadpool said in a ridiculously high pitched voice, one that shouldn’t have been possible given how naturally deep his voice was on a normal basis. He flipped, landing on a henchman’s shoulders, his junk in the poor Beta’s face, and threw a dagger at their real opponent as he shouted, “Less teeth! Bitch, swallow!” The dagger impaled itself in the drug maker’s eye and he screamed, throwing two large containers of the bright green liquid drug. Deadpool easily cut the metal of one container in half with one of his katanas, the green liquid splashing across his chest. “Fuck! You better hope this doesn’t fucking stain!”

I, on the other hand, was faced with a flying metal container without a handy-dandy katana; instead of cutting it in half, I ducked down and dodged it, the green liquid sloshing out on the wall and floor. “Ew…” I couldn’t help but mutter before I was tackled to the ground by another henchmen that had been hiding from Deadpool’s mercilessness. We tussled on the ground, the dude trying to press my face in the inch of liquid drug and drown me; the only reason why he got as far as he did was because he took me by surprise and I wrapped my arm around his neck, keeping him in place as I punched him, breaking his nose and flipping him over my head to land a few feet from me, unconscious. 

“Don’t worry, cutie, I got Megatron!” I heard Deadpool shout followed by two gunshots and a pained scream then...silence. I spun around, prepared to yell at Deadpool for killing the target, sagging when I saw the man’s chest rising and falling with his breathing. 

“Thanks, Deadpool…” I huffed, all of a sudden feeling hot, “What’s the weather like?”

“Uh…” he took out his cell phone with the My Little Pony case and fiddled with it before announcing, “Sixty degrees.”

“Only sixty?” I felt like I was being cooked alive, my temperature steadily rising. It hadn’t even been a few minutes and already I felt sweat sliding down the curve of my spine and I shivered, the slow glide suddenly...really, really fucking sexy. God, I needed to get laid. Just as the thought crossed my mind, I felt like I was being stabbed with a hot poker and dipped in salted lemon juice. My breath caught and my muscles failed without my say so. I collapsed in a heap, my muscles twitching as the pain washed over me, my stomach twisting and my spine burning. “F-Fuck…!”

“What -Spidey!” the mercenary ran over to me, hand on my back, “Shit, you ok?”

As soon as his hand was on my back, my whole body jerked and I wheezed. Everything was too much and I was assaulted by seemingly hundreds of new smells. The guy we had been sent to take out smelled with what I could only associate with paprika and almonds, the green drug I was kneeling in smelling something like pickle juice and oregano. But...Deadpool...Wade fucking Wilson smelled like metal, cilantro and pine trees, a smell that was...strangely...nice...like, really nice. But underneath that smell was something sharp and bitter that made me want to lean into him, press our heart beats together so they would sync up and he would know “it’sokI’mfinewe’refinedon’tworrybreathe”. I couldn’t stop shivering, my sweat too cold and my body too hot, my breath knocked out of me and everything too exposed. God, it hurt…

“I...shit…”

I looked up at him, heard his breath catch in his lungs and his smell changed. A deep, beautifully seductive smell joined what I could only associate as  _ him  _ -metal, cilantro and pine trees -and I felt my dick twitch, tightening the spandex of my suit and something wet trickle between my legs. Oh, no… My eyes widened as I finally processed everything. The guy we just took out, Deadpool, despite their differences in smell, my brain still supplied the category they belonged in. 

_ ALPHA. _

“No...No this isn’t possible,” I whimpered pathetically, pressing my thighs together and willing my erection to go down and willing my body to stop aching with emptiness. Shit. “I...I’m seventeen, this shouldn’t be happening…”

“Th-This is...your first…”

“Wade…” He growled when I said his name and I frozen, panting and practically feeling that low rumble throughout my entire body as it traveled straight to my dick and asshole, which clenched in response and released another thick trickle of slick. I tried to remember the stages of Heat but...my mind was blank. All I could think about was Deadpool and his strong body and his muscles and the nicknames he gave me and -did he really have a supercock? Like, super big?  _ Oh god....  _ “Wade, Deadpool, I need you. I need you inside me. It hurts. It hurts so bad. Fuck me, please.” I couldn’t believe what was coming out of my mouth and I would’ve blushed if my entire body didn’t already have a red hue from this biological torture. 

“Spidey, y-you don’t know what you’re saying…” he stammered, the confidence gone from his voice and posture, full of tension and self control. “Come on, we need to-.”

I shook my head, rocking my hips and trying to get some sort of friction. “N-No! I need...I need...It hurts!”

“Stand up. Now.” 

Oh fucking shit, that voice! He was using his Alpha voice, strong, firm, demanding obedience. Immediately, I stood up, even though my knees and thighs were straining and shaking with the effort it took to remain upright. “Wade...take care of me…?” I sounded so pathetic and needy but I couldn’t help it. Deadpool just smelled so good and he was so strong and nice and...god, was I leaking already?

He groaned, adjusting himself through his spandex and I realized my Heat smell must’ve been affecting him, even though he pretended otherwise, and my mouth literally watered when I saw the outline of his hard...thick...long… “Damn it, baby boy, you’re gonna kill me…” he muttered and I keened, flinging myself into his arms and rubbing my erection on his thigh and leg, like a dog, “Shit, you like when I call you that?” I nodded, burying my face in the crook of his neck and inhaling as much of his scent as I could through the fabric of our clothes. “Don’t worry, baby, I’m gonna take care of you.”

I shivered, humping harder against his body, my head filled with ridiculous things. Waking up in his arms, eating homemade pancakes, Thanksgiving dinners with Aunt May, his arms wrapped around me, a baby growing inside me… In less than two hours I had discovered I was an Omega, forced into Heat and already my instincts to be bred were popping up? “Please...Please…”

Again, he growled, digging his hands into my hips and bruising the skin. They wouldn’t stay long because of my superhero healing factor -not as good or as fast as Deadpool’s, but still -but I knew I’d savor them while they lasted. It wasn’t long before I came with a whine, hardly being touched, just listening to his low rumbling and his delicious voice. The bliss of my release, the strongest I’ve ever had, zapped all my energy and I felt myself falling before I knew what was happening...until two heavily muscled arms caught me, lifted me and held me steady. “D-Deadpool…”

“What happened to ‘Wade’? I liked how you called my name,” the mercenary smirked, though I could hear the waver in his voice and practically smell how hard his dick was, even if I could feel it poking me. 

I was suddenly aware of our surroundings, hiding my face in his shoulder so I wouldn’t have to look around at the criminals that were probably looking at me with something akin to disgust. “Please...Wade…”

“Don’t worry, baby boy” -more slick leaked from my entrance at his words and I gasped- “I got you.”

* * *

 

When I woke up, Aunt May was pressing a cold rag to my forehead, wiping away the sweat that slid down my forehead and into my eyes. I felt hot all over, my throat was dry and my thighs and ass were soaking wet from sweat and slick, my dick throbbing with how hard it was. “Aunt May…”

“It’s ok, Petey…” she shushed, running her fingers through my hair, even though it was probably disgusting, “How long have you known?”

“I didn’t...it came out of nowhere…” I managed, not exactly a lie.

“You’re lucky you had such a good friend. For an Alpha, he had very good self control.”

“Where-?”

“Don’t worry, I sent him home. I figured he needed a break from all this,” she said, putting the cold rag in a bowl of sweat-water before standing and giving him a lovingly, maternal smile, “He really cares about you.”

* * *

 

The next four days consisted of intense masturbation that had my wrists aching and the painfully lovely image of a red clad mercenary with a fabulous ass, big hands and a velvety voice. 


	2. Extra: Smut: A Few Days Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a few days after the last chapter (I mention it, but I want to state it right now so no one is confused) so there is a bit of a time lapse, but I don't think it's too much to confuse anybody.

I didn’t see De -Wade, my entire Heat and, even after that, it was an entire week before I laid my eyes on him. In that time, I fixed my suit to mute my smell through various tests and experiments, so no one would know I was an Omega, let alone Peter Parker. Now that I had shown as an Omega, there were a lot of things that I had to compensate for.

Luckily, it didn’t affect my superhero abilities and had more to do with me being Peter Parker.

My school was informed and, although they didn’t tell anyone, every one of my classmates knew of my new status before lunch. Flash’s assholeness had reached a whole other level, borderline sexual harassment, which made me long for some insulting barb about my manhood or a solid punch to the stomach or shove into a locker. His comments about the quality of my ass, my thighs, my hips, the curve of my spine, about how he could show me a “good time”. I wanted to send him flying out a window but, instead, I just turned up my lip -practically snarling -implied nothing nice about his ability to show me a “good time”, slammed the door to my locker and walked away. At track after school, many of the Alpha members tried to get me kicked off because of my nature as an Omega, the Betas who I befriended on the team and often bonded with by making fun of the brutish nature of the Alphas were whole heartedly against it, of course; but, as the coach said, “Shut the hell up! Parker’s better than half you little punks and he’s gonna be staying on this freakin’ team! Grow some balls and get over it! Parker! Don’t get fucking knocked up and cost us competitions and we’ll be alright!”

The week came and went and I never truly appreciated web slinging until that very moment. I felt free and uninhibited. Like the first time I ever started being Spider-Man. I swung from skyscraper to skyscraper until I saw a flash of red on the roof of an apartment complex. Nearly crashing into a building, I changed directions, webbing toward the man sitting at the edge of a roof and coloring.

“Hi,” I greeted simply, quietly and -though I’d never admit it -shyly, landing soundlessly a couple feet behind the Alpha.

“...Hey, Spidey.”

“I think we’re pretty much on a first name basis now….after….everything,” I said awkward, standing up straight and taking a few steps closer, noting the tension in his shoulders and how he completely stopped coloring. I took a deep breath, noting that anxiety smelled like rotting eggs but his scent, beneath the anxiety, set every muscle relaxing and completely wiped my mind of worries. “ _Wade_.”

His shoulders tensed even further, I didn’t think they could but they did, before relaxing...but I could tell that was subconscious. Not on purpose and not completely honest. “Peter.”

“How long have you known?”

“Your name? Captain Underpants said it at some point while I was eavesdropping but I didn’t...look into you or anything.”

“Why?”

Dea -Wade tensed back up at the question, shrugging. “Didn’t think you were dangerous...my...gut told me to trust you. At least a little bit.”

We fell into awkward silence after that. Too many things needed to be said, on both our ends, but neither one of us knew how or when to start. “ _Thank you,_ ” I said suddenly, though it came out as more of a sigh, a quick exhalation of breath, “For taking me home. Taking care of me. Not... _you know_.”

“I’m not a monster.”

The hurt in his voice sent my heart reeling and I didn’t know if it was my awakened instincts to take care of and nurture or...something else entirely, but it made my chest hurt, as if I had been punched, and I quickly worked to fix it. God, he shouldn’t sound like that. Where had my confident, sarcastic mercenary gone? “ _I know_ ...but that’s not….Not any Alpha could’ve done that. Especially if they’re not... _bound_ to anyone.”

“I had to stab myself in the leg and various other extremities to keep from touching you,” he admitted and I sagged with...relief? Yeah, I was relieved. He wasn’t completely unaffected by me. “The boxes kept trying to convince me, you know? Since that’s the way these things usually go.”

“How...what?”

“You know. A striking hero finds the damsel in need and sexually frustrated and they both happen to have chemistry so they do the do,” Wade shrugged as he explained before his shoulders slumped and he twirled his crayon box in his hand, “but I told them ‘we don’t have chemistry and don’t you remember that consent-tea video? I won’t force him to drink tea’.”

“Thank you...I wouldn’t want our first time to be during my Heat.”

“I -wait, what?”

“I really like you, Wade,” I admitted quietly, my heart going a mile a minute and my hands twitching at my sides, “I liked you before but...my Heat put everything into perspective, you know? All I could think about was you...and how I always want you, no matter what.” The truth my words held shocked and scared me, but I moved forward anyway, crouching behind him and touching his back. “I want you as Wade, as Deadpool, as an Alpha, as a man. I think I could love you…”

“Peter...I got a lot of baggage,” he said, voice strangled and heartbroken as he turned to look at me over his shoulder, “My mind is...I hear boxes! They talk to me and it’s like a shit show in my head all the time! Not to mention my face!”

I hummed, not really responding because I knew all this...but it didn’t really matter. His personality, his kindness, his humor, made up for everything else. “Your mind may be totally fucked, and you’re not the most morally righteous person I know, but that doesn’t matter…” I whispered, afraid to raise my voice and scare him away, even as I slowly slid my fingers underneath the edge of his mask, pushing it up, “and the scars I’ve seen don’t bother me. You protect me, you make me feel like I can do anything and, most importantly, you care about the people close to do and will do anything to protect them...humanity showed you its ugly side -like, the side you think is hot when plastered, but when you wake up sober, you’re just like “oh, fuck, no way did I just put my dick in that” -but you still care so much about so many people...Wade, that’s amazing. You’re amazing. And I’m all too willing to handle your baggage.” By the time I was done with my monologue/lecture, I had slid his mask up and over his head, gently tossing it to the side. He was silent and tense as I took off my gloves, tracing my fingers along the grooves and dips of his face. “See? You may not have hair or eyebrows but… Wade, I still think you’re hot as fuck.”

He smiled shyly and chuckled, though it sounded like he was close to tears. “You’re the only one…”

“ _Good_...I don’t want anyone else going near you,” I hissed, shocking the both of us at my possessiveness. Even the thought of someone trying to take Wade from me… I couldn’t help but inhale shakily, trying to call down the rage that was building at the bottom of my ribcage.

“You...You mean it, baby boy?” he asked breathlessly, his beautiful eyes wide in awe and wonder. God, that did things to me that it really shouldn’t.

I gasped, the nickname sending shivers of arousal throughout my body and I felt my entrance get wet -not as much as it did when I was in Heat -with slick; I shoved my face in his chest, wrapped my arms around him, and nuzzled into the red spandex, relieved when I didn’t smell the metallic scent of blood or the unwanted scent of another on the fabric. “Yeah...Yeah, I mean it.” God, my voice sounded so pathetic and weak that I almost died from embarrassment, but Wade’s large, violence calloused hands were running down my sides and the length of my back with a type of reverence I didn’t know was humanly possible and I realized that I didn’t care what I sounded like. I didn’t care how weak and pathetic I sounded because I was in Wade’s arms and he’d take care of me; he was my Alpha and that meant that I didn’t have to worry about anything when I was with him.

“I want to see your face,” Wade said suddenly, framing my face with his hands. They were just so big… “I didn’t get a proper look last time.”

“I...Ok...ok,” I stuttered, my stomach dropping even though I should’ve expected this. Swallowing past the lump in my throat, I pushed my mask up with shaky, hesitant fingers; I flung the fabric to the side, near Wade’s and ran my fingers through my messy, sweaty brown hair, knowing my face must look like a bottle of ketchup as I kept my eyes focused anywhere that wasn’t Deadpool.

“Peter...you’re... _beautiful_.”

My head jerked up before it was caught between two large, rough hands and pulled forward. Scarred lips touched mine and, as I was surrounded by the smell of gunpowder, metal, cilantro and pine trees, I melted. I pressed our chests together, my heartbeat syncing with his; I straddled Wade’s lap, digging my fingertips into his hairless scalp and swiping my tongue against his bottom lip. With a groan, he slid his hands down my sides, sliding around my hips to my ass and his tongue thrusting itself into my mouth. I urged him backwards, trapping his hips between my thighs and grinding my ass downward, feeling how hard he was for me. I moaned, struggling to get out of my costume and keep up the motions of my hips. “Wade...Wade, please, I need you. I need you now. Clear headed and-.”

Wade cut off my bumbling by pressing our lips back together and I smiled, struggling to get his own spandex off. “Baby -baby -baby,” he was saying in between kisses and I only hummed, pressing my lips and tongue across his jaw line, “Come on, let me take you to my place. It’s close. Come on, baby.”

“Fuck, your voice…” I couldn’t help but mutter, my hands visibly shaking as I tried to stop myself from just going at it on the rooftop, “Wade, Wade, I wanna go to your place...I’ve-I’ve never…”

“Shit, it’s ok, come on, I got you,” Wade picked me up in his arms and I couldn’t help but let all my muscles go limp. If this was how intense things were without my Heat… my body ached at the potential.

“Is it always like this?” I asked, inhaling more of his scent to ground myself, “So intense?”

“No...fuck, Petey, I think we’re made for each other...you smell so fucking good, I just want to breed you and...fuck!”

“What do I smell like?”

“ _Heaven_.”

I laughed, even though it wasn’t really an answer, rubbing my cheek against his collarbone and pressing little kisses to his shoulder. Wade pressed his mouth to my ear, muttering sweet nothings as he jumped from roof to roof until he finally made it to his apartment of choice in a not at all respectable neighborhood, dropping down the fire escape until he came to his apartment. I paid no attention to the mess -take out boxes and containers, dirty clothes, etc -and just focused on getting to his bedroom which was much cleaner than the rest of the place. He laid me on the bed, oh so gently, and that was the most arousing, most erotic thing I’ve ever experienced. “Wade…”

“Peter?”

“I want you,” I said, my hips giving an involuntary jerk, “No more foreplay just… Wade-?”

“I got you. I’ll give you what you need,” he said soothingly, grabbing my hips to still them and using his Alpha voice to further guarantee my obedience, “It’s ok...stay still.”

I helped him ease off my costume, his gasp at my slick thighs making my dick twitch and I was suddenly painfully aware that I was achingly hard and my ass felt horribly empty. “ _Wade_ …”

“That’s right, Pete, say my name, sweetheart,” he muttered, his voice getting lower as time passed and he was pressing his lips to my newly exposed skin, sucking at my nipples until they brushed and rubbing one fingertip around my wet entrance.

“Wade! Why aren’t you naked?” _Am I_ _seriously_ _whining like a brat right now_?

He hesitated only a moment before shedding the rest of his outfit and reaching into the nightstand for a bottle of lube. “Are you sure about this? You can’t take your virginity back, you know. Believe me. My first time was with some ugly chick with a beard in Tamaulipas, Mexico. Sometimes I still have nightmares.”

I laughed, reaching for his arm and pulling his body over mine, widening my legs to welcome him into my body and...and -just -more. I felt powerful like this, luring this amazing Alpha in with my body as if he was a moth and I was a lit candle. “I want you…” I whispered, dragging my hands firmly down his chest, letting myself feel every bump and ridge of his scarred, mangled, body, sucking at his collar bone and gripping his dick, stroking up -once -twice -in quick, firm, successions. He growled, grinding his hips into mine and I gasped and panted, smiling slightly at the rush of endorphins and adrenaline. “I especially want this _big, delicious, cock_ ” -Wade threw his head back and groaned- “inside me. Come on. I’m _begging_ for it.”

My hips wiggled seemingly on their own as Wade hurriedly slicked up three fingers, pushing one into my entrance incredibly slowly.

“Fucking Christ, I’m not going to break!” I gasped, my back arching to try and urge him deeper. His finger felt so much bigger than mine… “Don’t you wanna make your baby boy happy? Add another.”

“ _As you wish_ ,” the Alpha growled and I cried out as a second thick finger speared me and scissored open my muscles. Weak, pathetic, high pitched noises of pleasure continued to be ripped from my throat but, whenever I tried to muffle them, my hands would be roughly pinned to the mattress, much to my pleasure, and Wade would growl at me, the noise rumbling through the area of skin he was marking and into every nerve ending in my body. When there was enough room for the third finger, it was still a tight fit and I arched my back, pushing against them to get them deeper in my body, to touch that one place that was so hard for me to-.

“ _FUCK_!”

I felt his smirk against my neck as he licked away the sweat, chuckling, and moving down to my nipples again, tracing the pink, puckered skin with the tip of his tongue before skating down my ribs to my stomach, tracing the edge of my naval. “Did I hit something good, sweetheart?”

“Y-Ye- _Yeeees_ …” I whined, clawing deep scratches into his shoulders, arching my back and wiggling as much as possible. I needed him deeper, harder -I needed _more of him._ “W-Wade, please! I've waited too long, please!” I begged and whimpered, tossing my head back and exposing my neck, a clear sign of submission that had the superhuman wheezing and snarling, his lips attaching themselves to my neck. He entered me without warning and I choked on a scream, my nails digging deeper into the man’s skin.

“Baby boy...you ok?”

There were so many points of contact, I couldn't focus. His hand on my right thigh, holding on tightly and spreading me open. His other hand on my left, framing my side, my ribcage, thumb pressing tantalizingly close to my nipple and the rest of his fingers digging into my skin. His lips on my neck. The steady rumble of his animalistic growling. His breath fanning across my skin. The pulse of the blood through his veins and the pumping of his heart. The literal monster of a dick that was ripping me open and remaking me, a pain so wonderful and intense, I never wanted to forget it. I wanted it etched into my skin. No, more than that. I wanted...I wanted…

“Petey? Peter, answer me right now.” Oh god, that was his _Alpha voice_ , my Alpha’s voice, so strong and comforting. That tone of voice screamed to my instincts that he’d be the one to take care of me. “Peter, my baby boy, tell me how you're feeling.”

My cheeks were wet...when did that happen? Was I crying? No wonder he was so worried… “ _S’good_ ,” I whimpered, my calves pressing against the back of my Alpha’s thighs. Yes. Yes, Wade was _my Alpha_ . Mine only. I wouldn't have to share him...that thought was so...amazingly, _wonderfully_ beautiful and ideal that I couldn't help but shiver in delight. “W-Wade...Wade...Wade, you make me feel so good…” I nuzzled into his shoulder, licking at his neck and rubbing our cheeks together, trying to scent him as much as possible. “ _Move_ ... _more_ ... _please_ …”

“Uhn- sweetheart, you're gonna be the death of me aren't you?” Wade whispered, low and teasing, smiling and kissing my temple lightly. “I can't deny my Omega, can I? What kind of Alpha would that make me?”

 _“Ngh!”_ I cried out as he began to pump his hips steadily, pinning me to the bed so I had no choice but to accept the pace which he set. I was reduced to a whimpering, gasping mess, saliva at the corners of my mouth and dripping, tears leaking down my cheeks; every time he would pull out only to thrust back in sent jolts of pleasure through my spine and lodged somewhere near my diaphragm and at the base of my cock. Whenever I did manage to breathe out words, it was only ever _“Wade”_ and _“please”_.

He wrapped his hand around my dick, pumping once -twice- his other hand guiding my leg to his shoulder so he could push in even further before resting on my collar bone and pressing _down_ , holding me. At the new angle, he hit my prostate and I couldn't help the widening of my eyes, arching of my back and neck, the way my lips parted -fell open- and I practically screamed, hands grabbing at a scarred back and pulling that beautiful specimen of a human being closer. I licked my way up his neck to his lips, whimpering and blubbering ridiculously sappy nonsense I would forever deny, urging him to move faster, to give me my release.

A talented twist of his wrist, a hard strike on my prostate and I was coming, my eyes rolling back and his name on my lips.

“Wade!”

My insides tightened and I hid my face in his neck and chest, needing to be surrounded by his smell and touch as I came. That seemed to be what sent him over, too, and I could feel him filling me up as he moaned loudly and growled through gritted teeth

“Peter...my baby boy...such a good boy…”

It took a while for me to come floating back into my body but, when I did, Wade was still inside me, soft, and curled protectively around me. I could feel my cheeks heat up even more at how...romantic and intimate and possessive this was and how much I enjoyed it; still trying to regain my breath, I raised a shaky hand and pressed it to his cheek, guiding his face down and pressing our foreheads together. “Wa... _Wade_ …”

“You-You don't have to talk, baby,” he panted, pressing light pecks all over my face -my forehead, my cheeks, my eyelids, the length of my nose, my lips, my chin, my jaw, my temple, beneath my ear -and his hands lightly tracing the curves of my body. My heart stuttered and I inhaled sharply, finding my hands doing the same to his chest and the back of his head. “It was your first time. It must've been... _intense_.”

“W-What about-?”

“It was so good for me, Petey.”

My heart skipped a couple more beats and I gave a small smile, suddenly realizing we were both naked and he was holding me, the length of our bodies pressed together, and I snorted even as my face flushed red.

“What?”

“S-Sorry…” I chuckled, pressing closer to the mercenary, “I just...suddenly got self conscious about laying here naked with you… even after all we did.”

I could feel his lips turn up where they were pressed against my hair. “You're...really one in a million, Peter.”

Curling up in his arms, it became painfully obvious that I was totally screwed.

**Le Fin (The End)**


End file.
